Pokemon Personified: Total Eclipse of the Heart
by KogasMySexyBeast
Summary: What if Pokemon looked and acted like humans but still retained thier powers? Serenity, a young Eevee who has yet to evolve, struggles in her twin sister's shadow. But a local Exploration Team may be the solution. Will her mom say yes? Please review!


**A/N: So I wrote this out of pure interest as to how people would react to it. Not that new of a concept, but still intresting. I hope you enjoy and I ask you review to give me feedback as I want to improve the story in any way I can. Thank you!**

_**In this world, Pokémon look and act like people, but still have their powers. This story is partly based off of the Mystery Dungeon games.**_

**-Oran Forest- Early Morning**

Willow the Eevee yawned, trudging through Oran Forest with a quick even pace. It was early in the morning and fresh fine dew covered the leaf littered ground, making the path slippery. But she was surefooted and picked her way through the sparse undergrowth with speed and precision despite being half asleep.

'_I am not a morning person,'_ Willow thought in mild irritation, gazing at her surroundings with her light brown eyes. She noticed the way the sunlight filtered through the trees. Even though she disliked getting up early, Willow loved the fresh mossy smell of the outdoors enough to deal with the time of day. An anxious voice called to her, breaking her out of her trance.

"Willow! Wait up!" Dawn called, struggling slightly under the weight of her berry filled basket. Willow looked back at her twin sister, sighing in exasperation.

'_She should be in her element at this time of day,_' Willow mused, slowing to a stop. Dawn was an Espeon; she had evolved earlier this year the morning of their eighteenth birthday, losing her old Eevee look in the process.

Her wavy, brown hair and brown eyes turned a silvery lilac that made every effort to catch the light and shine. Her tail had split into the classic Espeon fork and her ears grew longer, both turning a purple that was only a few shades darker than her hair. A small, circular red gem on her forehead completed the look. On top of it, she was now noticeably taller than her younger twin, much to Willow's frustration.

"Come on Dawn! I want to go home!" Willow said, taking a seat on a nearby log. She watched her sister smooth her purple dress, looking thoughtful. Shrugging, Dawn placed her basket on the ground and straightened the matching bow, her light purple hair glistening in the sunlight.

"So vain…" Willow muttered, her ears twitching, thinking back to a few weeks ago. Dawn had flaunted her new look around town while Willow looked on, nudging her Mightyena friend, Bane, and joking that her sister was high on her newfound power. Bane noticed the longing in Willow's voice as she talked about all the attention Dawn was getting.

He tried to comfort her by telling her that Dawn's early evolution was only because Dawn was the older twin. Willow got angry and pointed out it was only by three minutes and that it didn't matter anyway. Needless to say, Willow was jealous of her sister, not that she'd ever let her know that. Dawn paused in the path, fidgeting with her dress again.

'_For an Evolved Pokémon, she sure is lazy…'_ Willow thought in annoyance, switching her hold on her own basket. Their mother had sent them to fetch some Oran Berries for her and both girls had filled their baskets to the brim after stuffing themselves with the delicious berries.

"My dress keeps giving me trouble…" Dawn muttered, pulling at it. Willow grinned and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She was dressed rather plainly in a black tank top and blue jeans as she felt no need to call attention to herself as Dawn did; Willow got enough attention as it was, not that she wanted it.

"Maybe you need to lose some weight!" Willow called, suppressing another yawn. Dawn scowled at her rudeness, stumbling momentarily on an exposed root and spilling a few berries. Dawn bent down to pick them up, muttering under her breath. There was no doubt the mutterings were about Willow, and not very kind.

Anyone who didn't know Dawn and Willow wouldn't believe they where twins; Dawn was vain and cared only about her looks and social life while Willow liked fighting and only had a few close friends. These twins where like the night and day. But the biggest difference between Willow and her sister besides the fact that Dawn had already evolved was that Willow had different coloring than her twin when they were born. For whatever reason, instead of being born with the normal brown hair, Willow had silver, almost blue colored hair.

She kept it cut short, only letting it graze her shoulders, much to Dawn's irritation, as she was rather envious of her sister for it. Willow on the other hand, only saw it as a pain, complaining that it drew too much attention to her. After Dawn had evolved however, she bothered her sister about her weird coloring less and less. Willow almost missed the nagging. Almost.

Willow scooped up the last of the berries for Dawn and lead the way back to Treasure Town, and their home. It had grown in leaps and bounds since the time of Wigglytuff and his guild. Many talented Exploration teams had come and went, taking over the guild and its tasks.

The current owner was Team Darkfield, an amazingly strong team that cleared dungeons like Dawn ate Oran Berries. Willow dreamed of joining one day, not that her mother would allow it. The battles and missions they had were the stuff of legend. And besides, you had to try out to enter and Willow's training wasn't up to par yet. There's no way she'd get in at the level she was currently at.

Willow shook her head, trying to clear it. Her twin was talking to her and she struggled to pay attention.

"I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn all the time," Dawn was saying, skipping up the road. Willow sighed, looking bored, barely hearing a word her sister said. Something caught her eye and she paused to examine it. The object was a brightly colored flyer, fresh from the presses.

'This wasn't here this morning…' Willow thought.

A familiar figure stood in the middle, an encouraging smile on his face. At the top were the words "Team Darkfield: New recruits needed" in bold red letters. The bottom said, "Sign up this weekend!" and had all the contact information. The sight set Willow's heart racing.

Dawn stopped and looked at her sister once she realized she wasn't paying any attention to her, an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you even listening?" she growled angrily, stamping her foot. Willow ignored her, reading and rereading the flyer to make sure it wasn't a typo. They really were looking for new recruits and she could be one of them. Her heart soared.

'_This is the break I'm looking for!'_ Willow peeled the flyer from the wall and bolted, heading for home, her excitement growing with every step.

"Willow! Wait!" Dawn called, puffing. She slowed to a stop; realizing catching her sister wasn't going to happen and that the effort was hopeless.

"Oh, never mind me!" she panted, but Willow was long out of sight and earshot.

* * *

Willow sped home as fast as her legs could take her, calling for her mother as she went. Her mother was a fragile Leafeon by the name of Lily. She ran the care center in town and was always cooking up concoctions to cure the sick and injured that flooded her clinic. Willow stumbled into the house, trying to catch her breath.

"Mom!" she called, placing the basket of Oran Berries on the table. Willow wandered back outside, where her mother surely was; nature was her only comfort and her one joy in life right after her family and the clinic.

Lily was in the back, trimming the Pecha Berry plants. She was wearing a simple, light green dress with a white apron over the top. She had a matching green sunhat to protect her pale skin from the sun, her light blonde hair tumbling out from underneath it. Her leafy green ears poked out of two slits at the top. She was barefoot and absorbed in her work as usual, singing to herself; Willow had to nudge her before Lily realized her daughter was even there. Lily looked up, blinking her warm brown eyes as Willow waved the flyer in her face, bursting with excitement and desperation.

"Mom, I want to join an exploration team," Willow said breathlessly, determination in her voice. Lily looked at her daughter, a look of mild amusement on her face.

"I knew this day would come," she said sighing, dusting her dirt-covered hands off and getting to her feet. A sad smile glided across her face. She was no doubt thinking about Willow's father, who disappeared a few years back while on a mission in Zero Isle.

Something went wrong in the expedition and they had to call for help. His two teammates were found but he never returned. Willow could understand why her mother didn't want her to join an exploration team and then have the same thing happen to her as it did to her father, but this was something Willow really wanted to do and she told her mom so.

Lily sighed again, fidgeting with the shears she had been using to trim the Pecha Bushes. Willow eyed her mother, looking mutinous; she knew what was coming.

"Oh… honey, your heart does not know what it wants, that's why-"

"I haven't evolved yet. I know," Willow finished for her, a hint of displeasure in her tone. Both her older brother Neo, and twin sister Dawn, had already evolved.

Neo was a Jolteon; having evolved when he was fifteen, he was the youngest ever in the family to evolve. Now twenty-one, Willow thought being an electric-type fit his spastic personality rather well and she teased him about it constantly. Her sister, Dawn evolved into an Espeon, which came to Willow as a surprise; Dawn was rather spacey and her being an Espeon meant there had to be something in her cloudlike head.

"But mom! It's lead by Kale! And he can't even evolve!" Willow exclaimed, tugging on her mother's green dress. She shoved the flyer in Lily's face again, pointing to the man in the middle. Kale was a young Absol that started the Darkfield Exploration Team. He was only twenty-five and he'd seen almost a hundred different dungeons.

Her mother eyed the flyer warily for a moment before her shoulders sagged in submission. Lily turned her gaze upon her daughter, a solemn look on her face. They locked eyes and were silent for a moment.

"This is what you want?" she asked finally. Willow nodded, too excited to speak. Her mother smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Than maybe it's where you need to be." Willow lost the little bit of control she had and tackled her mother in a hug.

"Thank you mom!" Willow said, smiling happily. A thought dawned on her and she ran to the house.

"I have to get ready!" she called over her shoulder, leaving her mom by the Pecha Bushes, wringing her hands. Lily watched her youngest daughter charge into the house, almost running into her brother, who had just returned from the store. Neo swung the bag around to keep Willow from running it over.

"Hey! Watch it short stuff!" Neo called, running his free hand through his spiky blonde hair. He looked over at his mom and frowned, watching her with his green eyes.

"What's her deal?" He asked, jerking his thumb to the door. Willow was thrashing around inside, undoubtedly making a mess as she packed.

"She's finding what's in her heart," Lily sighed, going back to her plants. Neo raised an eyebrow at the explanation but said nothing.

**A/N: Nice long chapter to warm things up! Please tell me if I'm missing anything, or if anything needs improvement and review to tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! Later!**


End file.
